starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Ферма Ларсов
* Новая Республика * Наследие |affiliation = * Семья Ларсов * Трогг }} Ферма Ларсов ( ) — дом семьи Ларсов, принадлежавший не менее трём поколениям Ларсов. Ферма первоначально принадлежала Гредде и Лефу Ларс, после смерти она досталась их сыну Клиггу Ларс, который потом передал Оуэну и Беру. Ферма была сожжена, когда Оуэн и Беру были убиты имперскими штурмовиками за укрывательство C-3PO и R2-D2, разыскиваемых Империей. Расположение left|thumb|250px|Ферма в разрезе. Влагодобывающая ферма, с находящимися в разных местах здания влагоуловителями, ферма Ларсов находилась на окраине Юндлендской пустоши, далеко от ближайшего города, Анкорхеда. Ферма в основном находилась под землей, чтобы держать холод в помещении, и была достаточно просторна для семьи Ларсов. Наиболее характерной особенностью фермы была яма - рукотворный кратер во дворе, из которой можно было попасть в различные комнаты, чердаки и помещения фермы. Купол главного входа был установлен немного в стороне от ямы, также напротив неё находилось транспортное средство. Купол был сделан из литого камня Клиггом Ларсом. Здесь обычно находились терминалы безопасности, центр связи, датчики и конденсаторы. right|thumb|250px|Ферма в 0 ДБЯ. Стенки ямы состояли из утрамбованного грунта с добавкой магнитных руд, которые служили в качестве изоляции от двойных солнц Татуина и ночных низких температур. По краю кратера росли цветы. В центре ямы находились до двух влагоуловителей GX-8, управляемых служебным дроидом. Двор обеспечивал доступ к столовой и кухне, кладовой и спальным комнатам. Обода кратера были обведены каналами распределения электроэнергии и питания от генератора. Второй вход находился позади главного. Купол входа мог откидываться, открывая доступ к лифту, ведущему в гараж. В гараже было достаточно места для размещения транспортных средств семьи Ларсов, в том числе лендспидера Люка, семейного V-35 «Курьер» и воздушного спидера T-16, принадлежащего Люку. Ремонтный отдел был расположен рядом со вторым входом. История left|thumb|250px|Кухня фермы. Изначально ферма принадлежала Гредде и Лефу Ларсу, которые передали её сыну, Клиггу Ларсу. Он жил там вместе с сыном Оуэном и, в последние годы жизни, женой Шми. После смерти Клигга Оуэн унаследовал ферму, живя там вместе с женой Беру. В 22 ДБЯ там была похоронена Шми Скайуокер Ларс, а позднее и Клигг Ларс. До начала Войн клонов здесь находились два надгробия: для Шми и для Эдерна Ларса, брата Клигга. Однако после Войн клонов надгробия убрали. В 0 ДБЯ Оуэн купил двух дроидов, C-3PO и R2-D2, не узнав в них протокольного дроида, работающего здесь двадцать два года назад (возможно, это было связано с другой покраской корпуса дроида), и астромеханика Энакина Скайуокера. Не знал он и о том, что данных дроидов разыскивает Империя. Когда штурмовики прибыли на ферму и не обнаружили там дроидов, они её сожгли вместе с Оуэном и Беру. Дроиды уже находились вместе с Люком Скайуокером и Оби-Ваном Кеноби. right|thumb|250px|Люк Скайуокер в гараже фермы. Через некоторое время после битвы при Явине Люк вернулся к развалинам фермы и проводил в последний путь убитых дядю и тётю. Снова были возведены надгробия. После этого Люк продал ферму нечеловеку, Троггу. Это разозлило местного олигарха Хуффа Дарклайтера, отца друга детства Люка - Биггса. Он провёл через муниципальный совет Анкорхеда закон, по которому нелюди, владеющие частной собственностью, должны были оплачивать налог. Трогг не набрал нужной суммы, и Йюла Дарклайтер, брат Хуффа выкупил у него эту ферму. thumb|left|130px|Кейд Скайуокер и Ганн Йедж на ферме Ларсов В 8 ПБЯ Хан Соло и Лея Органа-Соло прибыли на Татуин, чтобы купить альдераанскую картину, Сумерки килликов, которая содержала информацию о повстанческих агентах в Осколке Империи. В пути Чубакка и Лея попали в песчаную бурю, едва найдя дорогу к бывшей ферме Ларсов, которой тогда владел Йюла Дарклайтер. Пережидая бурю, Лея нашла старый дневник рядом с одним из влагоуловителей. В дневнике содержались записки бабушки Леи, Шми Скайуокер, дав Лее информацию о своём отце. После бури Йюла помог Лее найти потерявшегося в пустыне Хана. В 137 ПБЯ ферма уже давно была заброшена. Во время песчаной бури здесь нашли убежище Кейд Скайуокер и Ганн Йедж. Здесь у Кейда было видение семьи Ларсов, включая своего далёкого предка, Люка Скайуокера. Он также увидел самого себя на Тёмной стороне, с мёртвыми близкими у своих ног. Видение помогло Кейду балансировать между Светлой и Тёмной сторонами. После того, как Кейд покинул ферму, она осталась окончательно заброшенной. За кулисами left|thumb|250px|Ферма в Нефте, 2005 год. Сцены, в которых появлялась ферма Ларсов, были отсняты в Тунисе, северная Африка. Данная постройка осталась заброшенной на двадцать четыре года, прежде чем снова понадобилась при съёмках второго эпизода. То, что кратер фермы остался неизменным, когда снова понадобился, очень помогло в съёмках. thumb|240px|Съёмки в отеле Сиди Дрисс На самом деле постройки фермы снимались в разных местах: купол и кратер снимались в Нефте, а внутренний двор - в отеле «Сиди-Дрисс» в Матмате, на расстоянии в 249 км. В 2012 году ферма была восстановлена усилиями Марка Дернула, который собрал от поклонников со всего света 11 700 долларов. Тренировочная миссия на Татуине в игре Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike начинается с фермы Ларсов. Неканоничные появления В течение Тёмных времён Дарт Мол, который имел кибернетические ноги после потери собственных, отследил Оби-Вана до фермы Ларсов. Оуэн пытался победить Мола, но был разоружён. Кеноби, притаившийся поблизости, вступил в сражение и одолел противника. Кеноби не желал убивать забрака, но Оуэн подобрал винтовку и выстрелил Молу в голову, после чего сказал Оби-Вану держаться подальше от фермы. Появление *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''The Last One Standing'' *''Sandstorm'' *''Luke Skywalker's Walkabout'' *''Adventure in Beggar's Canyon'' *''Star Wars: Empire 1: Betrayal, Part 1'' *''Luke's Fate'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Darklighter'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novel *''Rebel Force: Hostage'' *''Star Wars 1'' *''R2-D2's Mission: A Little Hero's Journey'' *''Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' *''When the Desert Wind Turns: The Stormtrooper's Tale'' *''Perfect Evil'' *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' * *''Star Wars 17: Crucible'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Star Wars 31: Return to Tatooine'' *''Star Wars 3-D'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: My Brother, My Enemy'' * *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye 2'' *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' novel *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' novel *''A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker'' *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Ambush at Corellia'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Star Wars Legacy 39: Tatooine, Part 3'' *''Star Wars Legacy 40: Tatooine, Part 4'' }} Неканонические появления *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Old Wounds'' *''The Princess Leia Diaries'' *''Falling Star'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Skippy the Jedi Droid'' *''Choose Your Own Star Wars Adventure: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' Источники *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', First Edition *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) * *''Star Wars: The Art of the Brothers Hildebrandt'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Illustrated Companion'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars: Attack of the Clones'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy'' * * *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' * * * * *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight'' * *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' * Категория:Статьи с утверждениями без источников Категория:Локации Татуина